The Moonshadows That Hold Us
by HunterofArtemis151
Summary: Remus and Sirius are secretly a thing. After a brake up with a fake girlfriend, Sirius being Sirius, lets something slip. Maurauderers Era Wolfstar *Also on Archive Of Our Own, if that is the format/site you prefer*
1. The One With The Slip of Tongue

**So, I came up with this in English, and I can't get it out of my head. So, enjoy!**

James sighed as he sat down next to Sirius, who looked extremely worried and sad. "Sirius? What's wrong? Is Moony alright?" Potter knew that a certain Black was more overprotective of Remus than anyone else in their group.

"No, it's not Rem. Well, not really. See, I broke up with Gloria today. Well, see she knew that Remus and I were, well, secretly a thing, and she was just tired of being a cover up, 'cause she said that I looked like I enjoyed my kiss with Remus too much when we played Spin The Bottle this weekend, and that it would just be easier to come out as a couple, and I know there are a few LGBTQ+ couples, but Remus wants to stay away from the public, and I am rather worried, and oh CRAP. You didn't know and Pete doesn't know either! What'll Moony say?!"

Sirius thought back to just today, _All he thought she wanted was a snog, when she pulled Sirius off, away from the group. But no. She wanted to break up. No, Sirius was always supposed to be the chic magnet, and Remus the quiet, sometimes irritable, introverted bookworm. Gloria started by saying "I want to break up, and whatever you say, you can't change my mind. Got it?" Sirius nodded his head, though quite reluctantly. "I want to break up. You and Remus need to come clean, not only to me, but to the school, and most importantly, your friends. I know you guys want to show more affection to each other, because you enjoyed the kiss with Remus when you played Spin The Bottle last weekend a little more than most people would deem as platonic. She then pecked Sirius on the cheek, and exited the broom cupboard._

"Oi! Watch it!" James cried as a spark just barely missed him. Sirius hadn't noticed he was making sparks fly from the tip of his wand while he was pacing back and forth. James had just let him, because he knew that Sirius always needed to blow off some steam. "I knew you were gay long before this. I mean, you never were really into girls; were you? You just chose girls that would piss your Mum off the most. And honestly, that makes a whole ton of things make more sense. Like how he really only wants to see you after the moon. He'll only see us if we bring chocolate. And honestly, I could've guessed Remus was gay. I mean, come on. He is always talking about one guy who has a girlfriend and how he looks pretty cool and all of that. And the subtle things you guys do. Honestly, I can't wait to see what Pete's reaction will be. I mean, He'll probably start doing the whole unable to comprehend a word he is saying while pointing the entire time thing." James started miming what Peter would look like, while Sirius took a deep breath and started to laugh a little.

"Thanks James. I guess Remus and I'll tell you lot formally tonight up in the dormitory. I have to go and find Remus now, and let him know. I'll see you later Potter?"  
James nodded, and Sirius climbed out of the portrait hole. James picked up a book, and started shaking his head. How on earth could two of his best mates be a thing? He guessed he'll find out tonight.

 **Thanks for reading! I also wanted to let you know that how I envisioned Peter moving was like in The Mischief Managers video The One Where Everybody Finds Out, or something along those lines. Review please!**

 **Let me know if you liked it, and if I should continue it. Thanks, and please comment. I ALWAYS love your comments! :)**


	2. The One Where The Couple Comes Out

**Dedicated to Frosty123 who commented and shared love for these four immature boys. P.S. This is 3rd year. And they haven't become Animagi yet. Enjoy!**

As James walked into to the dorm later that night, he saw Remus and Sirius. Moony had his head in Sirius' lap, and Siri was petting Remus' head. Both had their eyes closed, and their breathing was slow and even and in sync. It looked so right, so real, so true; that James felt a surge of calm and happiness wash over him. He slowly crept into the room, and lied down, watching them. Peter came in about half an hour later, and nothing had changed, except James was now pretending to read Quidditch Through the Ages. Pete took a double take right there.

"What? Huh? How? You? And you? A thing?"

Pete's plundering was so comical that everyone else began to laugh.

"Aye Pete. We," Sirius pointed between himself and Remus. "Are a thing." Finished Remus finished.

Peter gasped and nearly passed out. He made his way over to his bed; obviously spellbound.

"This is why you wanted to spend time together at my house last summer?" James inquired.

"Yeah. I came out to them. They really weren't pleased. They wanted the _heir to the most NOBLE and ANCIENT HOUSE OF BLACK_ to continue having heirs. Don't see why they don't disown me already and make Reg the heir." Sirius took a deep breath. "But can you _imagine_ the look on their faces and what they'd say if I was dating a prefect werewolf?!" Sirius, James, and Peter first laughed at the thought of their reaction, and then because Remus had poked Sirius in the ribs after that last comment.

"Oi! I resent that... SIRIUS ORION BLACK! He he he he he! STOP! Ha ha ha ha ha ha! GRRRRRRRRRRRRR." Sirius had begun a tickle fight with Remus halfway through the sentence. Remus nearly fell off the four poster laughing before Black pulled him up.

" And besides, tickle fights aren't punk rock." Remus said while trying to catch his breath; and with a tone of finality.

"As long as you laugh like that, screw punk rock. I like it when you laugh. You rarely do now, especially with it being so close to the moon." That was Sirius' serious reply.

"Stop being so serious, SIRIUS." James cracked. Sirius sent him a death glare and then let out a doggish bark of a laugh.

"Er... how long have you two been together?" Peter finally whispered.

"Umm... since the beginning of this year?" Sirius looked over at Remus for the nod of the head; and when he got it he went on. "Remus finally got enough spine to tell me, OUCH! Okay okay, and I got enough spine too!" Sirius said, rubbing the now red skin from a stinging slap to the arm that Remus sent his way.

"Okay, can I just say, I am really happy for you both, and that I think you both are so great together and so cute?" James and Peter said in unison, unexpectedly.

"Thank you lads. It's really great to have your support." Sirius and Remus said in harmony. But little did the Mauradurers know, there was someone listening in on their conversation right outside, and would continue to listen in for time to come.

 **Okay guys! OOH. I love these kinds of cliff hangers! So, I finished this one. (And it was long. YAY!) Who do you want to have listening in on their conversation? It has to be a Gryffindor Student from the era, a teacher from the era, or a ghost. IF you want it to be you, please leave me a name you want to have that IS NOT YOURS, and your traits. You will be in Gryffindor, and I'll make you the eavesdropper. Let me know in the comments section down below. I always adore comments from you! 3**

 **HunterofArtemis151**


	3. The One With the Mistletoe Incident

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry I haven't uploaded. I've just been very busy recently. Sadly; I'm at home sick. So, I figured this was the best time to upload. I might be leaving on hiatus for a little bit, as I don't upload much period. So, let me know if you want me to continue to upload down below. Alright, now on to the story!**

\- Timey Rhymey stuff here, we are now in 5th year, where they are now animagi, and they've been dating for 2 years-

Remus and Sirius were walking through the door of the Lupin's house. They'd taken a cab from Kings Cross, and the Lupins didn't know that 1) their only son was gay, or 2) that their only son was dating Sirius Black. So, when Remus and Sirius walked in hand in hand, Mrs. Lupin thought something was wrong, and rushed to Remus' side.

"Are you alright? I knew I should've picked you up! Oh dear, I was so worried! I knew something was going to.." She was caught off by Remus, saying "Mum, it's fine. See, er, I'm gay. And, um, I'm dating Sirius?" Remus said this very carefully,cautious of what on earth her reaction was going to be.

She looked quite shocked, and stumbled back a little. Her little boy, Her little Remus, she'd always known was different. But when he had been bitten by Greyback and developed his "Furry little problem" as James Potter always put it; that's all she thought it was. But now, well now, she was just happy that he was even able to tell her this. She then reached her arms out and hugged Remus, then turned to Sirius.

"If you so much as hurt a HAIR on Remus, I'll hunt you down, I swear." Sirius was blushing, and swore to Mrs. Lupin that he wouldn't do anything.

"Mrs. Lupin-" He was cut off by Hope saying "Hope dear, I insist." "Alright, Hope. I swear I won't hurt him in anyway. I am always there for him. Hell, my friends, and I, via my idea, crowd around Remus' bed after the full moon; and we sing Here Comes The Sun really out of tune. swear I won't do shit to him." Remus was blushing when Siri had mentioned the song part, and Hope grinned.

"Well, I certainly can't deny that this was a surprise. Let's get the house decorated before your father gets home. Then I want you boys to hide. I told your father you weren't coming home. He bought it because the full moon was day before yesterday."

Remus nodded, recalling the rather painful transformation only the day before yesterday. But thanks to the guys, he was aloud out early. They got the house decorated, with the garland coming down the stairs, and on the walls, and holly around the picture frames, the tree decorated with presents underneath it, Christmas music playing in the background, and mistletoe above every doorway. (Thanks Hope Lupin!) The fire lit, and then the boys headed upstairs, with the reminder to not do anything, about a half hour before Mr. Lupin was due home, as to surprise him. Sirius and Remus mostly hung out, kissed yes, but went no further. they heard the door close, and Lyall sighed, saying "I feel so bad that Remus isn't coming home this holiday. I hope he will at least be aloud to stop by for Christmas." Then Remus and Sirius bounded down the stairs, and Lyall stopped, ans watched as Remus and Sirius got stuck under the mistletoe above the kitchen door. And they enjoyed the kiss, apparently. and then Lyall, shocked, said "What the Fu-?"

* **A/N: Yes, there was a full moon on the 18th of December, 1975. Don't fight me. I do my research for these fan fictions, believe it or not.**


	4. The One With a Veela and a Werewolf

**Okay, this is legit pissing me off. I almost finished this chapter, and then my computer just decided to delete the chapter. But, I am listening to all of the Harry Potter music. I am also much better too.**

 **Disclaimer: Am I J.K. Rowling? God I wish. But sadly I own nothing. Only an extremely crappy computer, the plot, no thought for taking care of myself, and absolute exhaustion.**

"-ck?" Remus and Sirius sprang apart at this. Hope Lupin looked like she was disgusted and afraid of what her husband might do, and Remus looked green and like he was about to cry. So, Sirius being Sirius, decided to jump in and attempt to save the day. He knew that he couldn't show his fear, or that he couldn't sound scared. He knew that if anything happened, he and Remus could always go to James' until Lyall calmed down.

"Sir, Mr. Lupin, Remus is gay. And I am too. And I'm dating Remus. I know that he is your only child, and I know that you love him very much, and never want anything bad to happen, but just know that I will protect Remus and take really good care of him. I can't imagine what on earth Remus goes through every month, but I know what it is like to not have family that doesn't support you. I NEVER want that to happen to Remus. Now, I'm gonna ask one question to each of you. Remus? Are you happy with me?" Remus nodded his head and clung to Sirius. "Mrs. Lupin, do you honestly and truly support us?" Hope replied with a soft yes, and moved to stand by the boys. I must add here, dear readers, that a mother's love and a mother's magic are above all else, the ultimate protection. It is in my belief that Mr. Lupin was quite intimidated not only by what Sirius was saying and asking, but more so by how his wife was acting. By standing side by side with the couple, hand ready to grab her wand, was probably what lead to the response of this next question. "And do you, Mr. Lupin, love and accept your son, and support our relationship?" Lyall slowly nodded his head, and the boys breathed a sigh of relief that they didn't even know they were holding, and Mrs. Lu(I am currently being told by Mrs. Lupin that it is HOPE, not .)- Hope, moved her hand from her wand. She went back to making dinner, and the boys walked back upstairs. They decided that they needed to talk, not about what just happened, but something that would significantly impact their relationship.

Remus and Sirius sat down on Remus' bed, and Sirius started by saying "I'm a veela. A male veela is able to, er, how do I phrase this, carry a child, or make their partner able to carry a child, depending on the gender of their partner. I know that we would stay safe anyways, cause I really don't think any one of us wants AIDS, but I'm just saying this cause I know you hate secrets. I'm not exactly sure how this whole carrying a child as a guy works, or if it even works with werewolves, but I am certain that I love you, and that if I ever have kids, I'd want to have them with you." Sirius was twiddling his fingers, scared of what Remus would say. Remus stretched out his hand and took Sirius' in his. "I had a feeling you were a Veela. I knew with how protective you were about everyone. And how guys and girls admire how pretty you are. Hell, even James thought you were pretty hot, and we all know how god damn straight he is. I know that Veela males can get pregnant, or can get their partner, male or female. pregnant. I understand where you are coming from. Werewolves tend to have that same ability, and I happen to know that I do. St. Mungo's checked. I love you, and all I want is to be with you every step of the way."

\- Time turner thing here to New Year's Eve night, ready for countdown-If Sirius didn't have an immense crush on Remus, he sure as hell did now. Even though they were together, they both still crushed on each other. The Lupins decided to have a New Year's party, and so they had everything decorated and were dressed in nice suits for the night, and in Hope's case, a beautiful white dress with red roses all over it. Reader, I again find it necessary to fill you in on wizarding customs. In the wizarding community, the hosts and or hostesses tend to make a rather grandiose entrance. So, Hope on Lyall's arm, they walked down the rather gorgeous staircase, and when they reached the bottom, Remus on the arm of Sirius made their descent. In this tradition, the person descends with the person they are with romantically, or are betrothed too. If they are with no one romantically or are betrothed to anyone, they then descend on their own, so that way potential suitors can see them. This was, a rather bold way of coming out, but Lyall and Hope said that if anyone gave them any shit, then they would be asked to leave. Of course people talked. It is in human nature to do so. But, one group of boys went too far. They called Sirius and Remus names, insults to them, Sirius, Remus, and their families. Sirius took Remus' insults on Remus' family more than his own, because he really couldn't give Peter's arse about that name. So, the group of boys were asked to leave as a sobbing Remus was guided away into the kitchen by Sirius. Once Sirius got Remus under control, they walked silently back into the party. They suddenly heard "5...4...3...2...1... HAPPY NEW YEAR!" As Happy New Year was called, all the couples turned and embraced. Sirius and Remus happy to be surrounded by people who so loved them. Sirius knew that Remus was also secretly happy that the Marauders had become Anamagi, because it meant that he would never be lonely again.

 **Holy SHIZ. That took FOREVER to write. It was really stupid to stay up, but I couldn't give a Rat's arse. I am going to go to bed now. Check out some other stories while I am waiting to update again.  
** Text Talk (Wolfstar)  
In The Wake of Abuse (Drarry and Wolfstar)

And, Harry Potter and the Trouble With Neurotypicals (Harruna) This is a series, it currently stretches from 1st year to 4th year.

None of these are written by me!


	5. The One Where the Dorm Becomes a Zoo

**Disclaimer: Written for no money by a fangirl who only WISHES she owned Harry Potter**

This one was really short! SORRY IN ADVANCE!

As the maurauders stood on Platform 9 3/4, Sirius made sure that the James and Peter had fully changed into their form and back, so they could show Remus when they got into the dorm. He did this by asking if they'd thought of any new pranks. They both replied with a glorious and enthusiastic "Yes!". Sirius was ecstatic. He'd finally gotten it down too! He turned into a shaggy black dog. It kind of looked like a wolf, which made him laugh. The boyfriend of a werewolf being a wolf - like animagus! The irony!

-Time Skip to that night!-

"Lads, what say we have Remus here check our homework?" Peeves heard the Black boy say to the others. His Cheshire cat grin spread wider as he turned around in the corner of the Marauder's dormitory. The two boys nodded, and loony, loopy, Lupin walked out of the loo. The three boys stood side by side, and all adorned maniacal grins on their faces. Even Peeves knew to be scared of THAT grin. Lupin had his nose in a book though, and did not see their faces until his lover tapped his shoulder.

"WHAT Sirius? I was just getting to the part in A Wrinkle In Time where they find..." Remus was cut off by Peter crying "Don't spoil it!" So Remus stopped talking. Sirius replied to his boyfriend's outburst with a sly grin and "It's a surprise. And a doggone good one too!" Sirius chuckled at his own pun. He motioned to James, who slid easily into his Stag form, causing Remus to let out an audible gasp, and pinched himself to make SURE he wasn't dreaming. As James morphed back, Pete looked like he was shrinking. In a matter of seconds, Peter was no longer there, a rat exactly where Peter had been moments before. Remus clapped for his friend, who had the hardest time with spells. As Peter became human again, Sirius transformed into the beautiful German Shepard, and leapt up onto Remus' bed, licking Remus' face. Remus was laughing now, but was wondering, why they had done this. He voiced his question, and James answered, because Sirius was snuggled up with Remus, and obviously didn't want to move.

"Because Moony, we want to be there for you during that night, and werewolves won't hurt animals. We didn't want to put an animal in there with you, because it couldn't help you, but we could." Remus nodded, and couldn't believe how lucky he was to have friends like them. Then James cried aloud "Oh Sirius! We forgot to tell McGonagall when we were gonna show Remus! I mean, she helped us so much!" The large black dog turned back into Sirius, who looked utterly alarmed. Then they had heard a mewling, coming from under one of the beds. Remus was so confused as to why McGonagall was helping in the first place, that he honestly questioned the boys, and his professor's sanity. Then the Transfiguration teacher stood straight in front of the boys, a rare smile playing on her lips.

"I must say, a Stag, a Rat, and a Dog. Quite an interesting set, if I do say so myself. Say, don't you have a nickname for Remus? Moony, isn't it?" Remus nodded his head, and McGonagall continued. "I do believe, that because you have given Remus such an odd nickname, then he should choose one for each of you too."  
So, Remus at first thought Rudolf, Ratatouille, and Grim would be just fine, but obviously the boys did not like that at all. An argument ensued, and so Remus decided that Prongs, Wormtail, and Padfoot would be just as insane and atrocious as Moony. And of course McGonagall stayed behind just to hear how odd this would become. She was crying when Moony chose Dumb, Dumber, and Dumbest for the three, absolutely voting for that one, believing that James, Peter and Sirius would never hear the end of it. "BUT SIRIUS! Dumbest is close enough to Dearest!" Was Moony's argument, causing McGonagall to nearly topple off of Remus' bed, roaring with laughter, which the Marauders never thought was possible. Their strict "I just ate a lemon" teacher rolling around on a bed, laughing at the argument was something they never thought they'd see. McGonagall left once names were decided on, and the boys fell asleep rather promptly, a surprise to everyone in Gryffindor, as normally loud noises emitted from their dorm till the early hours in the morning.

As they slept, Peeves was concocting a way to have the boys have no choice but to transform. But how?

 **SO, 2 uploads in a month. Hot Snot! Hope you lot have liked this. Sorry if it is crappy, I wrote this on my phone, and when you write it here on the copy and paste thing it's hard to see. Any who, review or comment please!**


	6. The Songs I Sing For You Pt 1 of 6

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING.**

Remus and Sirius were music people. Of course, everyone was; in the seventies. Dumbledore started this year off by doing the Hogwarts' theme song to "My Sweet Lord" PERFECTLY, causing many a student to laugh. Of course, the Marauders loved to sing. And they were good too. So, when the annual party came along, and they were in need of "Musical Entertainment", they were all elated to audition. They decided to start with scales, and then go into a few songs, being "Let It Be", "Ain't No Mountain High Enough", and "Somebody To Love". All of these gentlemen had amazing ranges, making them able to hit extremely high notes. Sirius being Sirius, was on drums. Why anyone believed it would be smart to put Padfoot on drums astounded even Dumbledore, who was the man to impress, but it was clear that Mr. Black was good, keeping the g James tended to favour bass guitar, Pete was on added percussion, and Remus was on piano. They all sang, and each voice complimented the other. And so it was no surprise, but a great triumph, when the Marauders were chosen for the annual dance. They sat down, and figured what songs they would /

1)Jolene By:Dolly Parton

2)Let It Be By: The Beatles

3) Somebody To Love By: Queen

4) Imagine By: John Lennon

5) Johnny B Goode By: Chuck Berry

These were the songs they were SURE they were going to play. But they weren't sure about what else. Sirius suggested more rock, but that was quickly denied. Then Remus came up with an absolute genius idea.

"I know! We'll open up the mic for anyone who wants to sing. It'll allow everyone to hear the music they want to hear. And we can do a slow song, like 'Friend In Me'. See? It'll work. I know you don't like being a human karaoke machine, James, Sirius, but it would work!" At this, Peter was grinning and nodding wildly, James and Sirius seemingly considering, before tackling Remus and screaming "It'll work! It'll work!" repeatedly. Sirius claimed it "The most astounding thing he's ever heard", and James said that Remus was "an absolute genius! A proclaimer of the ages!" in the exact impressions of Walburga and Orion Black. Which caused Peter and Remus to laugh out loud. Because everyone knew that the only person Walburga and Orion would talk about like that would be Regulus, definitely not Sirius, and positively not Remus, Peter, or James. They were "disagreeable associations, the Half - blood, the Mudblood, and the Blood traitor." As such, apart from their amazing character, Sirius enjoyed parading around the halls with his "band of merry men"; and when Sirius said this, Remus was quite surprised that Sirius had read a Muggle book! Sirius was never one to read, much less a MUGGLE book, but it was "another way to make his parents mad beyond belief." And thus, my dear readers, is where chaos will soon ensue, with our honorary marauder Peeves joining in on a special surprise for the dance.

 **A/N: COMMENT PLZ. Sorry, things have been so hectic lately. This is on Archive Of Our Own now, so check it out there if that is your preferred platform.**

 **Sorry this is a filler. Like I've said, pretty hectic shit going on lately. Hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
